Mr. T - 1 - Mystery of the Gold Medallions/Mystery of the Forbidden Monastery
|catalogue number = VC1010 |rating = |running time = 47 minutes}} Mr. T - Mystery of the Golden Medallions/Mystery of the Forbidden Monastery is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 24th June 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Description Mr. T. is here - the strongest, most fearsome man on two legs. Meet him live as he introduces his first two adventures in this new animated series. Episode Info In the "Mystery of the Golden Medallions" Mr. T. and his friends battle smugglers in a plot involving industrial piracy of video games hidden in gold medallions. And in "Mystery of the Forbidden Monastery" Mr. T. tries to unravel the mystery of an old monastery. In one wild scene after another, Mr. T. and his friends grapple with criminals masquerading as monks while they use the old ruins as a storage depot for stolen goods from Mexico. Credits © 1985 Worldvision Enterprises, Inc. © 1985 Ruby-Spears Enterprises, Inc. Trivia Opening (Original 1985 release) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Video Collection International children's cartoon promo from 1985 * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Mr. T intro * Start of Mystery of the Golden Medallions (1983) Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of Mystery of the Forbidden Monastery (1983) * Mr. T closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (1986 Re-release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Mr. T intro * Start of Mystery of the Golden Medallions (1983) Closing (1986 Re-release) * End of Mystery of the Forbidden Monastery (1983) * Mr. T closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Mr-T-Mystery-Of-The-Golden-Medallions-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover Mr-T-Mystery-Of-The-Golden-Medallions-_57 (2).jpg|Cassette Category:Mr. T Category:Kaleidoscope Category:Ruby-Spears Enterprises Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc. Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "Stars upon stars upon stars" advert from 1986 Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:1985 VHS Releases‏‎